Peak Human Speed/Enhanced
The ability to move at extraordinary physical speed. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Also Called * High-Speed * Hyper Speed Capabilities Users can move much faster than the average member of their species, some near or at the speed of sound, or even faster. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including friction, g-force, inertia, etc. Applications *Accelerated Metabolism *Accelerated Perception *Accelerated Thought Process *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Stamina *G-Force Adaptation *Speed Throwing Techniques *Acceleration *Aim Dodging *Cyclone Spinning *Flash Step *Intangibility *Molecular Oscillation *Speed Combat *Speed Strike *Time Travel *Tornado Creation Variations *Psionic Speed *Speed Swimming Levels *'Peak Human Speed' *'Supernatural Speed' *'Absolute Speed' Associations *Electrically Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Reading *Enhanced Reflexes *Flight *High-Speed Flight *Molecular Acceleration *Focused Time Perception Limitations *Users' physical state affects their speed and endurance. *May have effects on the users aging, increasing or decreasing it. *May be temporary in effect and limited in continuation depending on the user. *May cause burning and extreme heat from the friction of speed. *Speed doesn't necessarily mean maneuverability, some users may have problems with inertia and tight corners. *Can be nullified by Speed Cancellation. Known Users Comics Anime/Manga Television Video Games Known Objects *Rabbit Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Fancy Feet (Xiaolin Showdown) *Bunny hood (Legend of Zelda Series) *Peagsus Boots (Legend of Zelda Series) *Inspiron power ring (Super Buddies) *Boots of Blinding Speed (Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind) Gallery Comics QuickSilver Running.gif|Quicksilver (Marvel) The-flash.jpg|Bart Allen/The Flash (DC) 208px-Northstar (X-Men).png|Northstar (Marvel) JohnnyQuick2.png|Johnny Quick (DC) 326520-125635-speed large1.jpg|Speed (Marvel) Zoom2.jpg|Professor Zoom (DC) 200px-Supergirl Vol 6 1 Textless.jpg|Supergirl (DC Comics) 589530-superman strength1 super.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) flash.jpg|Wally West (DC Comics) comics_kid_flash.jpg|Bart Allen/Kid Flash (DC Comics) Captain marvel full.jpg|Monica Rambeau is able to move and react at superhuman speeds ranging from the speed of sound to lightspeed. (Mighty Avengers) Scourge the Hedgehog Official Artwork.png|Scourge the Hedgehog (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Minabenbates.png|Mina Mongoose (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Manik_Acorn.jpg|Manik Acorn (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonia_Acorn.jpg|Sonia Acorn (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Melody_Prower.jpg|Melody Prower (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) 77979751.jpg|Spider-man (Marvel Comics) Games SONIC LOST WORLD E3 FINAL COLOURS SONIC.png|Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) is best known for his speed, possessing the ability to run at speeds faster than Mach 1. CG_Shadow_11.png|Shadow (Sonic The Hedgehog) can hover-skate at speeds that are enough to compete with Sonic's. Mecha Sonic SMBZ.jpg|Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) Foxyrunbrightened.gif.gif|Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's) is extremely fast for an animatronic. Deilson Rowe using light speed with neon .jpg|Deilson Rowe (Infamous: second son) is able to use neon energy to move faster then a normal conduit. Manga/Anime File:Mikoto's_Lightning_Speed.png|Mikoto Misaka (A Certain Scientific Railgun) riding an electrical current to move at lightning speed. File:Raika's_Lightning_Teleportation.png|Raika (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) transforms into lightning and moves instantly to anywhere electricity flows. File:Scarlet_Phoneme.png|Tenpouin Yuuki (Code: Breaker) can move at the speed of sound. A Lightning Release Armor.png|A (Naruto) coating himself with electricity to drastically increase his reaction time and speed. Third Raikage's Lightning Armour.png|The Third Raikage (Naruto) possessed great speed that was fast enough to dodge Naruto Uzumaki's Wind Release: Rasenshuriken twice. Minato Namikaze not so srs.jpg|Minato Namikaze (Naruto) was well renowned for speed, often regarded as the fastest living shinobi. Heike Masaomi Light.JPG|Heike Masaomi's (Code Breaker) ability of Light allows him to travel at light speed. File:Soru.gif|Rob Lucci (One Piece) is the most powerful of CP9. As an unrivaled master of the Rokushiki, his usage over Geppo and Soru allow him to pick his opponents apart with great speed. And thanks to his Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard abilities, he can move even faster. Luffy Gear Second.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) posses tremendous speed, able to anticipate enemy movements and counter attacks. Whenever his utilizes his Gear Second technique, his speed increase to the point where he moves at disappearing speeds Kizaru Kick.jpg|Kizaru, with the power of light, can move at speed of light. Tezuka Aoi.jpg|Tezuka Aoi (Alive: The Final Evolution) File:Younger_Toguro_at_120%.png|Despite his bulk muscular appearance, Younger Toguro's (Yu Yu Hakusho) speed increases upon his "Percentage Power." File:Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Even before learning Shunpo, Ichigo (Bleach) is a very fast and agile fighter. With Tensa Zangetsu, this goes way beyond even a master such as Byakuya. Del Diablo.jpg|Sado's speed is above that of an average Human. Hollow Ichigo Normal.jpg|In addition to having greater raw strength, Hollow Ichigo is noticeably craftier and more agile in his movements than Ichigo. Senmaioroshi.gif|Lisa's speed is considerable and she regularly uses it to supplement her swordsmanship skill. File:Ichigo's_Bankai_Shunpo.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) using his Bankai's high speed combat in conjuncture with Shunpo to move at hyper speed. nassassinclass_c001_-_p006_utopia.jpg|korosensei (Assassination Classroom) can travel at the speed of Mach 2. Movies Turbo-Snail-icon.png|Turbo (Turbo) Dash.jpg|Dash Parr (The Incredibles) Speed (Sky High) Profil.jpg|Speed (Sky High) Rosebud_Card.jpg|After gaining an Inspiron power ring, RoseBud (Super Buddies) possessed the abillity of Super Speed Mythology Hermes.jpg|Hermes (Greek Mythology) is the fastest god in all of Olympus. TV Powers speed T&B1.jpg|Daphne (Heroes) arrives to fetch Ando before he can even notice. XLR8 Running.jpg|XLR8 (Ben 10) can run really fast. Smallvilles10e01720phdtvx264ctumkv 001793374.jpg|Clark (smallville) super speeding with out change in perception. Herbert running.jpg|Herbert (Family Guy) has unusual speed for a old man, being able to chase two boys on bicycles at full speed Speedy-sylvester1.jpg|Speedy Gonzales out running Sylvester. velocidad.jpg|Veronica (Los Protegidos) Rainbow Dash Sonic Rainboom.jpg|Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) is often regarded as the fastest flier in Equestria, and truth be told she is. She is able to fly at speeds fast enough to create tornadoes and perform her most venerated move, the Sonic rainboom. Rev Runner.gif|Rev Runner (Loonatics Unleashed) Stephanie-infobox.png|Stephanie (No Ordinary Family) can run over 60,000 miles per hour. hunter.png|Atlanta (Class of the Titans) glory super speed spiral.gif|Glorificus (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) can run so fast she appears as a fast moving blur. Anigifsuperspeedwitch.gif|Mitchell Haines (Charmed) had a hyper speed. Fili-Second.png|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) as Fili-Second. Chase_Young.gif|Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) moving at supernatural speeds. Zippylad.jpg|Zippy Lad (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) The quickster.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) as The Quickster. Vlcsnap-2012-07-06-14h45m18s117.png|Joan Jet (Fairly Odd Parents) Road_Rovers_Hunter_7779.jpg|Thanks to the Transdogrifer, Hunter (Road Rovers) can move at incredible speeds Fuli-clip.png|Fuli (The Lion Guard) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Speed Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Transportation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries